Cliches
by LadyWeirdessa
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on romance cliches. HiruXMamo of course. Ratings may vary from chapter to chapter
1. Chapter 1

Ok!! So, this is a little challange to myself that came to me the other night. A collection of HiruXMamo oneshots based on romance cliches. The ideas were most deffinatly used before( not cliches) but I promise they are my own versions of them ( if they resemble anyones I'm very sorry it was not done perposely *bows*) Updates may take awhile becuase of my two jobs *sighs* but I shall try.

Any suggestions or requests are very much welcomed!!!!! I'm not really sure I like this first one, but whatever...

Ok, on with the show

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, and never will, so this is the only time ima say it.

* * *

Title/Cliche: The Big Save

Mamori moved swiftly through the crowded street towards the train station, muttering angerly under her breath as she stomped along.

_Damn that Hiruma! Sending me to meet with the team for our next practice match so far away! And someplace so hard to find! Although it was my fault for staying later than I had to talking with their manager…_

Successfully finding the right train, Mamori ran aboard before it could leave without her. Sighing in relief that she had made it in time, Mamori sank into a seat. After catching her breath, Mamori glanced around the car at the other passengers. They were few. An elderly lady holding a purse with knitting-needles and yarn poking out from the top got off at the second stop, a man in a suit and talking continuously on his cell phone got off at the third, a very scantly-clad, heavily made-up woman sashayed after the man looking like a predator stalking it's prey, and a group of three unimpressive men sat at the back.

At the sixth stop Mamori moved off the train and began the trek to her house. It was getting late and the streetlights were on, but still she found the road dark. After walking a short while Mamori began to sense she was being followed. Carefully peeking over her shoulder she saw the three men who had been on the train strolling behind her. Although there was nothing threatening in their gait or posture she got the same impression from them as she had had from the hooker. Predator stalking prey.

Picking up her pace she made her way with more purpose. Scanning the street she realized, to her horror, that the was no one else there. This made her increase her pace even more.

Glancing up, Mamori noticed that she had covered a lot more distance than she had expected. Her house was around the corner just ahead. Swiftly passing the last ally before her house she felt infinitely better. Until she felt the rough hand grab hold of her arm. Another rough hand covered her mouth, stopping the scream welling there. Suddenly two of the men who had been following her were leering down at her. She guessed the third was behind her.

" Where are you goin' in such a hurry darlin'?"

"Yeah, don't you wanna have some fun?"

Between the three of them they pulled a fiercely struggling Mamori back to the ally she had just passed. A strong sense of dread filled Mamori and she struggled even harder. During her flailing she managed to smack one of the men in the face, giving him a nose bleed.

" You bitch!"

He bellowed before backhanding her hard across the face, causing her to slam into the wall. And then the were in her. Ripping at her clothes, their heavy breathing, and the wild gunfire that caused them to freeze in her ears.

_Wait, gunfire?_

She turned her head and saw a figure standing at the mouth of the ally. All of a sudden bullets were pouring into the ally. The men ran out the other end, blood streaming from minor wounds on their arms and legs. Mamori watched them go then turned to face her rescuer.

" What the fuck do you fucking think your doing fucking manager?"

_Hiruma_. Mamori was overjoyed to see him.

" Well? Why the fuck are you walking home so fucking late by your fucking self begging to get fucking raped by some scum?"

_Good feeling gone._

" Excuse me Hiruma, but wasn't it you who scheduled a meeting so far away and ordered me to go to it? And I don't think I asked for, ouch-"

Mamori broke of her rant and winced in pain. All this yelling hurt her lip, which had split when one of the men had slapped her.

Finding her chin firmly, but gently, secured then tilted up, Mamori looked to see Hiruma inspecting her face. His thumb rubbed soothingly over her split lip causing little shots of electricity to shoot through her body. But Mamori was completely unaware of what was happening with her body. Her mind was completely focused on Hiruma's face. Never before had she been afraid of Hiruma. But at this moment Mamori could honestly say she was terrified. His mouth was tight, his brows furrowed, nothing she hadn't seen before. Yet his eyes were different. She couldn't really describe them but one thing stuck out in her mind. Murderous intent. She hardly noticed when he threw his jacket over her.

Whirling away from her, Hiruma moved back toward the mouth of the ally where Musashi, whom Mamori hadn't realized was there, stood waiting. When Hiruma got within earshot Musahsi called to him.

" I thought you were going to kill them."

Hiruma muttered a reply as he passed the kicker, leaving Mamori to him to take home.

" I fucking should have."

* * *

So there we have it. Like? Good idea? Let me know!! Please review!!.....PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update...work owns me! Plus this did not wanna get written at all *sighs* Anywho...not too pleased with this one...I may redo it later on

The small/lack of Hiruma P.O.V is due to the fact I don't think I'm ready to try and work out his inner thoughts, perhaps when my writing is better....

* * *

Title/Cliche: Lost/Stuck Together

Students spilled out of buses at the foot of Mount Fuji. Among the chaos of students, luggage, and noise, stood a very harried Mamori. Harried, but seeming to be enjoying herself as she directed the hyped teens to their proper guides and made sure everything for the overnight camping trip was in order. It had been a fierce battle on the second years side to get the school board's approval for the trip, but they succeeded.

Mamori searched the crowd for a head of spiky blonde hair. The person that head belonged to Mamori believed had a big hand in the approval. The students had been getting nowhere on their fight for a second year overnight camping trip. Nowhere, that is, until Mamori mentioned, in passing, to Hiruma how badly she wanted to go. He had only grunted in response and continued to tap away on his ever present laptop, but the next day they had the schools complete approval.

Abandoning her search for the quarterback, Mamori threw herself into the final preparations, trying to take her mind off the unease she felt when she couldn't find Hiruma. With everything ready to go they were about to set off when a girl from Mamori's class shouted she had forgotten her sweater on the bus.

" I'll get it!" Mamori called to her and headed off.

Only, above the noise of the excited students, her voice couldn't be heard. As Mamori ran onto the bus that the girl had been on, the guides started off. When Mamori located the missing sweater under one of the seats and ran back to the meeting place she was met with an empty lot. She had been left behind.

_Ok, Mamori. Don't panic. I'm sure someone will notice I'm missing. While I'm waiting for that I can text- _She looked at her cell phone and realized she had no service. _Still not panicking. I know which direction were heading in, I'll just catch up._

That decided, Mamori pulled her backpack higher on her shoulders, tied the sweater around her waist, and headed towards the path.

"Oi, fucking manager. What the fuck happened to everyone?"

Mamori was just about to step into the trees when Hiruma's voice stopped her. _Why is he late? That's not like him… _Whirling around to face the devil with her arms crossed over her chest, she glared at him.

"I. HAVE. A. NAME!"

She sighed.

"Why are you so late anyway, Hiruma?"

"Tch. That's my fucking business, _fucking manager_"

Not bothering to respond, Mamori simply turned on her heel and proceeded onto the wooded trail. Marching briskly along the trail, Mamori slapped, annoyed, at wayward branches.

_Ohhh! That Hiruma drives me nuts! I just had to get left behind too! I'm just _fucking manager _to him aren't I? That no good mother f-_

Mamori, not looking where she was going, got her foot caught in a root, twisted her ankle and fell forward. Before she hit the ground something grabbed her shirt and pulled her back against a strong chest. Looking up, she saw Hiruma scowling down at her.

" What the fuck are you doing? Look where your putting your fucking feet."

Mamori just stared at him. She hadn't realized he had followed her. Hiruma was looking around.

"Where the fuck are we? Were not on the fucking trail. Where'd you take us, fucking manager?"

Recovering herself, Mamori pushed off of Hiruma and started to walk forward to get a look at their surroundings. Only when she stepped on her foot that had gotten caught a sharp pain sliced through her ankle causing her to stagger and grab a tree for balance. Hiruma was at her side instantly.

"Sit down."

"What? Why?"

" Because I fucking said so! Sit the fuck down and let me look at your fucking ankle!"

Mamori did as she was told, although reluctantly, and sat with her back against a tree as Hiruma removed her shoe and sock. She shivered slightly as his strong fingers gently probed and circled her ankle. Her every nerve was a live wire and every time their skin connected it sent a little jolt through her. Then the probing stopped. She looked down to see the quarterback scowling down at her leg, which he held by the calf cupped in his hand.

" It's fucking sprained. Give me your bag."

"Why?"

" Because knowing you, fucking mother, you'll have wraps in there."

Seeing as he was right Mamori handed him her bag without fuss. He took it wordlessly, riffled through it for a moment, then produced a wrap. Setting the bag aside he quickly wrapped Mamori's ankle tightly. Looking over his job, the devil nodded once to himself, then turned to Mamori.

" Now, where the fuck are we?"

"I have no idea."

"WHAT!?"

" I don't know ok! I was angry, your fault, and wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

" This isn't my fucking fault! You should know how to get where we're fucking going! You're the one who wanted to go on this fucking trip!"

"You didn't have to follow me! But I'm sure we can find our way back to the trail…"

***

Hiruma trudged along slightly behind his manager, keeping an eye on her foot. They had been walking in the direction Mamori stated the trail was in for about 20 minuets now. The quarterback was getting increasingly annoyed at the braches being flung back at him, compliments of an extremely pissed off Mamori. And then it started to rain. Not just rain, downpour.

"Tch"

Hiruma hated rain. He hated the cold it's wetness seemed to drive straight down to your bones. It was the final straw.

" Argh! Fucking Mountain! Fucking rain! I wanna shoot someone in the face!"

" HIRUMA!"

Mamori whirled to vent some steam on the captain, only to be rendered speechless by the sight of him. Drenched from the rain, Hiruma's soaked shirt clung tightly to him, molded into every crevice. Every muscle on his perfectly toned chest and abdomen was clearly on display.

"What? You got a fucking problem manager? This fucking camping trip was a stupid idea."

"No one forced you to come!"

" Of course I'm fucking coming!"

"Why, because you made it happen?"

" Why does it matter why I came?!"

" Why would you get it approved it you didn't want to go!?"

" You fucking wanted to go, fucking manager!"

"Of course I did. And for god sake can't you call me by my name!?"

"Does it bother you, _fucking manager!"_

" Yes it does! I call you by your name!"

" So what? Why does it fucking matter what I fucking call you!"

"Because I love you!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I fucking love you too!"

"Good!"

"Tch."

"Well, that's the first time we said that!"

" It is. I'm fucking kissing you!"

" You'd better!"

* * *

Got the fight-confessing idea from Friends...it seemed to fit that Hiruma and Mamori would confess while fighting don'tcha think? Let me see the reviews!!!...please! *bows*


End file.
